


Shifting Bones

by Gaysuke_Takahashi, Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [8]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, M/M, Vague Gore, When you accidentally turn your maybe bf into a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/pseuds/Gaysuke_Takahashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: It had all been one big accident, he knew Iketani didn't mean to bite him, but it happened and there wasn't a thing he could do, so why hold it against him?Now all he could do was get through his first shift in one piece. How hard could that be in a cast?Set during OSRASL Volume 4 between chapters 19 and 20





	Shifting Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaysuke_Takahashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/gifts).

> So, hi, yeah, chapter 14 was a whole thing that happened. Here's a little background, that hadn't been planned originally. Neither had pairing Iketani and Itsuki. But talking about my story while I write it and thinking about what could be easily changes my plans.
> 
> I'd been thinking for a while on what to do with Itsuki. I'd wanted to turn him into a creature for a while, but had been more plotting towards him getting into magic or something of the like. I got what I'd wanted though hahaha.
> 
> THIS IS A SMALL WARNING: If you don't like vague descriptions of gore, back out now.

Itsuki could feel it shifting beneath his skin, the wolf, restless in the face of that night's full moon. Something falls in the store and he twitches, the urge to run strong. He can feel a gaze upon him, not harsh but definitely not pleasant. He chanced a glance towards where he felt the gaze and saw Iketani's worried face, the other wolf standing on the other side of the lot and not making to approach.

_'Oh… Iketani…'_ he thought sadly, idly fingering the cast wrapped around his forearm and leashed around his neck via sling, hardly registering the small twinges of pain from the harsh wound beneath. He wished Iketani would come talk to him or something, but he guessed the wolf was scared.

Itsuki didn't hate him, he couldn't. It had all been an accident. Iketani hadn't meant to bite him at all, and had been more aiming to maim Kazumi instead. But oh how it **_burned_**. Like fire spreading through his veins, he could feel his nerve ends alight with red hot agony, almost enough to distract him from the feeling of fangs digging into his flesh, powerful jaw muscles snapping his ulna and radius like twigs.

He didn't remember anything after the initial impact, having blacked out. Kenji said that it was a horrifying sight, and that it was all the more amazing that Itsuki hadn't screamed at all. Iketani seemed to realize that he'd missed his target and hit Itsuki instead, and panicked, releasing him as Wataru ushered Kazumi and the tanuki towards his Levin, his eyes locked on the form of the wolf pawing and whining at the human's unconscious form.

Iketani very obviously regretted his actions, but Itsuki couldn't bring himself to hate him.

"Itsuki!" Yuichi's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he shook his head, turning to lock eyes with his boss. "Your shift's up, you're free to go."

"Alright!" Itsuki shouted back, making no comment on Yuichi's concerned expression as he turned and made his way back to the store. He passed by Iketani, his lips twitching downwards as the soft whine the older wolf let out. His own wolf howled sorrowfully, he could feel the urge build in his throat but he quashed it viciously as he walked in and entered the back room to change into his casuals.

As he pushed his cast through an arm hole on his shirt and pulled it over his head, he caught sight of himself in a nearby mirror, and winced. He was looking worse for wear, the rings under his eyes more pronounced than the night before, as the wolf prevented him from sleeping much. He was currently staying in the Fujiwara household, unwilling to subject his own family to the horrors that awaited the full moon. He tore his eyes from the mirror and finished dressing.

Now was not the time for that train of thought.

~0~

_'Will this cast shift with me?'_ Itsuki thought idly as he sat still in the woods, his muscles and joints aching as he eyed his loose arm. He expected his shift any time now, and half of him wished someone was here to help him through it.

Iketani was avoiding him, and he was the only were he knew. Takumi was with Keisuke that night, and Kenji was just a human. He was all alone for that night.

"Maybe I should-" as he reached for his cast, his entire body suddenly lit up with agony, as if someone had smashed his body with a sledgehammer, forcing him onto his side as he curled up. He could feel his joints popping out of their sockets as his bones elongated, his muscles burning as they stretched to fit the longer bones. Fur began sprouting from his limbs as his nails sharpened into claws, digging into his palms as he curled his hands into fists in an effort to dissipate as much pain as he could. He felt the bones in his legs snap and he let out a whimper, trying his hardest to keep it all in, tossing and turning on the ground to dissipate the scorching pain. He could feel how the skin on his limbs stretched to accommodate his longer limbs. At some points on his body, his skin split and gave way, quickly being replaced with new skin and fur. Extreme agony, worse than anything he'd felt so far, shot down his spine, and with a jolt, the skin above his tailbone gave way and a bony appendage shot free, it was as if someone grabbed his tailbone and yanked out his spine.

The worst was yet to come, his small, human jaw couldn't fit the new teeth. The top and bottom halves of his jaw started extending forward as the top and back of his skull flattened and took on a more aerodynamic form, like a cruel god was forming his head like clay. A set of pinna and a snout took form and his new, more sensitive nose took in the scent of blood - his own blood. He was up on all four of his buckling limbs as the muscles strengthened and tensed, and as soon as it had started, it ended. The sudden lack of that fiery agony drained him of energy and he collapsed. It had lasted for less than a minute, yet it had felt like an eternity.

His consciousness fell back, pulled by the scruff by a large, yet gentle force, and he was out in moments. He can finally rest.

~0~

Iketani froze at the deep, pained howl that echoed from the woods as he exited his S13.

"Shit." he was fully shifted and in the woods within seconds, hurrying in the howl's direction as quickly as he could. He was quick to reach an empty clearing, the scent of blood strong as he searched around for his friend. A large force collided with him from the side and as he was pinned he realized that a small, black-brown wolf was the culprit. He relaxed, falling into a submissive posture as he hoped to whatever was listening that this wolf didn't try to rip his throat out. The wolf stared at him for a second, before he began to sniff at him curiously. His ears perked and he hopped off him, letting out an excited bark as Iketani got back up. Iketani noticed the cast wrapped around one of the wolf's limbs, how it was held up to prevent any weight being set on it, but despite that the wolf was still energetic and excitable. Classic Itsuki.

**_"Play?"_** Itsuki asked excitedly, and Iketani yipped.

_**"Gentle play."**_ he responded. **_"We run."_**

**_"RUN!"_** Itsuki spun in a circle and hurried over to Iketani, rubbing their heads together before making towards the edge of the woods. **_"RUN WITH MATE!"_** Iketani choked.

Mate? What did that mean?

**_"Mate?"_** Itsuki circled back around, tilting his head.

**_"... mate?"_ **he echoed softly, and Itsuki nodded. _**"B-But I hurt you-"**_

**_"Silly mate."_** Itsuki chortled, and Iketani suddenly realized that this wasn't Itsuki, but his inner wolf. Itsuki licked Iketani's cheek and bounded back towards the woods. **_"We run, we play!"_** Iketani found himself unable to argue with the other wolf, and was quick to give chase.

They could talk it out in the morning.

~0~

Itsuki awoke as daylight broke, his form human once again and vaguely aching as he used his good arm to sit up. He looked around, realizing he was curled beneath the roots of an upturned but still very rooted tree, the natural formation creating a decently sized yet cozy den.

"Where the hell… what happened last night…"

"We ran." Iketani's voice startled him and he nearly fell on his bad arm as he turned and caught sight of the tired but obviously at peace older wolf.

"What?"

"You were out of your skull." Iketani explained. "So we ran. We ran for hours and miles. We settled down here at the last few minutes before sunrise." Iketani's expression twitched, but he didn't say anything more.

"Something's bothering you." Itsuki said softly, and Iketani twitched. "Iketani, what's wrong?"

"You…" his voice cracked. "You called me mate last night." Itsuki's eyes widened, and they were silent for a moment.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Itsuki asked after a moment, and Iketani blinked at him with shock.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you have a problem with it?"

"N-No, but, Itsuki, I hurt you-"

"And you're an idiot to think I hold that against you."

"Itsuki, _I hurt you_! I cursed you with lycanthropy because I couldn't control myself!"

"Iketani-"

"You shouldn't want to call me your mate, not after what I did!"

"Ike-"

"Just leave me behind, I don't deserve-"

_"KOICHIRO!"_ Iketani was quick to fall silent at the use of his first name as Itsuki stared at him bewilderingly. "You're an idiot." and before he could respond, Itsuki's good arm tugged him forward, their lips locking for a single moment. Electricity ran up their spines, the empty feeling they'd had ever since they received their marks filling. They were quick to split, and Itsuki smiled at him.

"I-Itsuki…"

"I'm not going to leave you because of an accident, Koichiro. I'm gonna stick by your side, and that'd been my plan hours before what'd happened. I expected to go home that night and tell you the next day." Itsuki pat his arm. "You never meant to bite me, that's all that matters. You got that?" Iketani nodded numbly, before pulling Itsuki into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Itsuki hugged him back. They remained like that for a little, before finally parting.

“Come on, we’d better get you back to Takumi, he’s probably worried sick.” Iketani commented, standing up and groaning as he popped his back.

“Yeah.” Itsuki responded as he stood. “Uh… Koichiro?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you mind staying with me next full moon too?” Iketani shot Itsuki a bemused grin.

“Packs stick together, Itsuki. Speaking of full moon, we need to have a little meditation session, get you in contact with your wolf so you don’t black out and go out of your skull every time you shift.” he lifted his arm and hesitated a moment, his hand shaking, before he finally moved and pat Itsuki’s head. Itsuki smiled.

“We have some things to work on before then.” he said, reaching up and taking Iketani’s hand without hesitation.

Things would work out. There'd be many bumps in the road they had started traveling down, but it was a road they would be taking together.

Wolves live in packs, after all, and now they were a true pack of two.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: The part covering the shift was edited to hold more detail, not by me (Kiyana) but by my co-writer, and I helped to blend it into the fic and make it more streamline.
> 
> Pinna refers to the outer ear flap on a dog or wolf.
> 
> As is with any creature that has a particular real world counterpart, the two wolves have a specific wolf subspecies that they are based on. Itsuki's wolf species is based on the Alexander Archipelago Wolf, and Iketani's is based on the Interior Alaskan Wolf.


End file.
